Familiars
Pet Progression Familiars can be levelled up and customized. They also have variable growth rates. At level 1, all pets appear to be relatively small in size. As players level their pets, some may grow very large in size and the max level is 28 of size and will not change anymore, whilst others may remain relatively small. However, differences in pet size bear no functional difference. There are two ways of progressing your pet's level; through direct mana investment, or via earned game play experience (PC Only). Investment By accessing a pet's information screen, players can gain pet upgrade levels by spending mana on investments towards the pet itself. Mana spent towards pet upgrades is taken from a collective pool of mana shared across all hero characters. Experience On the PC version, a familiar present for a wave gains 100% of its hero's gained experience (XP) as free invested mana. Unlocking Pets Several pets will not be available for sale at a player's Tavern Shop until the player has completed all the particular requirements in order to unlock the pet. Players must all note that even after completing a pet's unlock conditions, it may not immediately be available for sale at the Tavern Shop. The chance of an unlocked pet being available for sale at the tavern shop is dependent on its rarity. Rarity A general guide to the rarity of finding a familiar in your Tavern Shop: *Common *Uncommon *Rare *Ultra-Rare *Unique *Ultra-Unique Campaign Completion Pets These Familiars become available after defeating the Ancient Dragon in The Summit on various difficulties. Hero Guardians These Familiars do not deal damage to enemies. Instead, their Defense Boost stat offers various enhancing effects for a hero's defenses. Defenses boosted by a guardian will have a pink starburst corresponding to the pink starburst on the guardians hands. Hero Animi These familiars can only be equipped by their corresponding hero class (e.g. an Apprentice/Adept can only equip the Apprentice Animus). Note: Barbarian uses squire Animus, Series EV uses Apprentice and Huntress Animus, and Jester can use all Animus. Survival Reward Pets These Familiars become available after reaching Wave 15 of a particular campaign level. When deciding to skip waves on the PC, players must start on at least Wave 13 to receive the corresponding Survival Reward Pet. A familiar will be awarded to each player upon reaching Wave 15 and will be awarded each time it is reached. Challenge Reward Pets These Familiars become available after completing a particular Challenge. Achievement Reward Pets These Familiars become available after attaining a particular Achievement. Pets Obtainable By Non-conventional Ways These Familiars are not rewarded from just completing a map. There are extra steps you need to do so you get them. Exclusive Pets These Familiars are given to players as incentives for purchasing the game from a particular online distributor. Steam Bonus Pets Pre-Order Pets Notes The quality of pets is not affected by either Pure Strategy or Mix Mode. However, Hardcore Mode does affect pet quality, as does the level of difficulty the level is played on. History PC *7.18: Several changes were made to pets used on Nightmare Difficulty **The effectiveness of mythical quality pets is now determined by a player's Hero Damage Stat. **All DPS pets now deal 10% more damage **Normal non-heroic damage-dealing pets (e.g. Tiger) damage increased (9x) **Rainbow Unicorns damage halved **Laser Robot damage halved **Overall effectiveness increased for elemental damage-dealing pets (1.5x), melee damage-dealing pets (1.25x) **Imp hero defense repair rate increased (4x) **Fairy hero healing rate increased (5x) Category:Content Category:Familiars